


Arse ogling and where it can lead to

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Draco’s eventful days [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Confident Harry, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mentioning Of Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: ‘Do you like what you see?’ Draco asks as he turns around on the stairs. Expecting a flustered reply, he is shocked by the small smirk that Harry sends his way.Confident Harry has been ogling Draco’s arse. Repeatedly. And he isn’t in the least  ashamed of it.Slytherin nature taking over, Draco decides to increase his knowledge, so he can start using it against Harry. This will not end well... Especially for the pants*...*no actual pants were harmed in the making of this drabble.





	Arse ogling and where it can lead to

**Author's Note:**

> My challenge to myself: write some steaming workspace sex. Yay!

‘Do you like what you see?’ Draco asks as he turns around on the stairs. Expecting a flustered reply, he is shocked by the small smirk that Harry sends his way.

‘It is an exquisite specimen’, Harry quips, without betting his eyes.

‘Well, I don’t like it, so fucking stop ogling my arse!’

‘Do you really now?’ Harry gives him a lopsided smile, saucy confidence written all over his face. Draco feels his cheeks redden as he stomps upwards, ignoring Harry’s now full fledged laughter.

After the arse-ogling incident on the stairs, Draco finds himself watching Harry. He catches him staring at his butt countless times, but Harry’s always confident in returning his gaze, leaving Draco flustered and wondering if maybe he’s seeing too much in this.

Draco notices Harry doesn’t watch Ron or Hermione’s tush, or that of the ludicrously hot new guy from the owl-care service who just started working at the ministry. It seems only Draco’s plush little behind does it for Boy Wonder. Slytherin to the bone, Draco decides to test his theory.

At first he starts small. Wearing trousers that accentuate his assets, clinging at all the right places. Yep, reaction is imminent, as the ogling intensifies. Next step in the theory is wearing his pants of sex, as Pansy calls them, tailor made pantaloons in a darkish grey, that fit his firm arse like a second skin.

Harry is already in their office, leaning on his desk with a paper cup of liquid golden coffee, whiffs of vanilla spreading from it. As he enters their workspace, he sees Harry’s emerald eyes travel down quickly. He hears Harry’s breath hitch in his throat. Confident, he steps it up a notch and drops his quill.

‘Whoops, how clumsy of me!’ Draco turns his back to Harry as he picks up the quill, leaving his arse on full display. He wiggles it a bit while reaching for his quill. Harry crushes his cup and throws it in the bin in one smooth movement, as he pushes himself off the desk. ‘Now I’ve got you!’ Draco thinks, smugly. ‘Let’s see if you can resistent my slacks of sex’.

‘Want some help finding it?’ Harry asks, as his fingers brush ever so lightly over Draco’s buttocks. The gentle, but rather arousing gesture makes Draco’s blood rush down south. Which is rather unfortunate. He is wearing his trousers of sex, after all. Trousers that aren’t only tight fitted on the backside.

Harry retrieves his quill for him, and as he gets up, he wickedly checks out Draco’s crotch area. ‘I see. Your way of telling me thanks is unorthodox. A “Thank you, dearest senior auror Potter, for going out of your way to help me, before my muscular butt splits my way too tight pants.” would have sufficed. By the way, those trousers aren’t really suitable for chasing suspects, are they? I expect a better choice of clothing next time’. Harry gives him a stern look.

Fuck. Fuckerthefuck. This wasn’t what Draco intended. He wanted to make Harry uncomfortable, to call his bluff. But it’s Draco himself who’s turning beet red. He did read too much into this. Now Draco will never live it down. Harry will tease him with the quill-and-crotch-incident forever.

Distraught, Draco all but runs outside. Only to be stopped dead in his tracks by Harry catching his wrist. Harry leans in and whispers in a low voice ‘if you ever wear these again to work, I’ll be taking them off. Just so you know’. His gaze fixates on Draco’s. Are his emerald eyes challenging him? He lets go of Draco and walks away, leaving a perplexed Draco behind.

Never one to back out of a challenge, Draco naturally wears his pants again the next day. Harry is already at their office, sitting at his desk. This time there is a large mug of steaming earl grey in his hands. Harry is sipping his tea, while reading the case files Draco and he are working on.

Draco hesitates. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. Harry is his senior partner. Maybe he just meant it when he told him these pants were unfit for duty. Harry hasn’t spotted him yet. He still has time to go to the lockers and change into his auror pants. Yes, that’s a most wise decision. Draco withdraws.

‘Back here. Right now.’

Harry’s sudden outburst startles Draco. Meekly he enters the office. Harry’s strictly gazing at him, over the rim of his glasses. ‘I’m sorry Harry, I was in a hurry this morning, I forgot to pick out another set of clothing. I’ll be changing in my auror wear now. Okay?’

Harry closes his file and puts it on the desk, together with the tea. Effortless he pushes himself off the desk. Draco finds his attention drawn to Harry’s well built biceps. Slowly Harry closes the distance between them. ‘An incident, hmm? I don’t believe one word of it, auror Malfoy.’

Draco turns a deep shade of scarlet. This is worse than his initiation when joining the aurors. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? A sudden thud makes him jump. Harry has spelled the door shut and is casting a Muffliato and Imperturbable spell on it. Huh? Why?

Harry circles him, hands behind his back. ‘What should I do with such insolence?’ He holds still in front of Draco and starts walking him backwards, until Draco is flush against the wall. Harry leans in. ‘I did disclose the consequences of wearing those trousers to work again, didn’t I?’

Draco’s brain is unable to process what’s happening. Harrys weight is crushing him into the wall. He feels his cock stirring.

‘DIDN’T I?’ Harry stomps both of his hands next to Draco’s head. Draco’s pulse races, he’s out of breath. This isn’t the easygoing Harry he knows. And it’s frightfully arousing.

Finding his voice again, Draco replies. ‘Yes.’

‘Pray tell, what were the consequences?’

‘You’d take them off’, Draco mumbles.

‘I CAN’T HEAR YOU’.

‘You’d take them off.’ Draco’s posh voice wavers a bit.

‘So, as much as it pains me, you’re leaving me no choice but to practice what I preach.’ Harry’s hands slide down, holding still at his buckle. His darkened eyes seek out Draco’s as he waits for permission.

Swallowing hard, Draco manages to nod. Losing no time, Harry unbuckles and swiftly pulls out his belt. He diverts his attention to the trousers itself. ‘You know, auror Malfoy, that those trousers almost made me come in my pants yesterday, like a randy teenager?’

What? Did Draco just hear Harry telling him he finds him arousing? Hmm, maybe he did read the signs right. Maybe he... ah... oh... Harry’s palm searches out Draco’s hard on, making Draco’s train of thought incoherent.

‘You realize that in my position, one can’t have distractions like these pantaloons or this...’ Harry gives Draco’s cock a little squeeze. Draco suddenly thinks breathing is overrated as his breath catches in his throat.

‘I’ll fix those distractions, right now.’ Harry expertly opens Draco’s button and fly. In one swift movement he slides the trousers down. His hands slip behind Draco’s back and start massaging his buttocks, while pressing his own crotch onto Draco’s. Draco feels the hard outline of his cock pressing against his own.

‘If only we had more time. I’d bend you over and fuck that provocative arse of yours right here on my desk. Don’t think I didn’t notice your perfect tush yesterday, wriggling at my face. I had to use all my willpower to restrain myself from splitting you open right there and then.’

Draco’s prick swells dizzying quickly. Knowing Harry’s just as turned on as he is, he feels his confidence returning. His silvery eyes sparkle mischievously as he tells Harry: ‘you didn’t just notice them yesterday, did you? Oh no, I bet you thought about it every evening in bed.’

‘Oh yes, you featured every wank session I had since that day on the stairs. Thinking about all the filthy things I could do with that firm, round booty. Sometimes I had to toss twice to get rid of the image of your round perfectness.’ Harry’s voice is husky as he licks his lips.

Fuck, how does he do that? Just as Draco feels more collected, Harry finds a way to turn the tables again. He’s in full control. Draco thinks he’s never been so turned on in his life.

Harry’s thumbs slide behind the waistband of Draco’s boxers as he deliberately and slowly pushes them down. His leaking cock springs out. In one swift movement, Harry’s on his knees. Draco feels the magic of a wandless protection spell crackling over his hard prick. Keeping eye contact Harry asks: ‘Do you want this?’

‘Yes, for fucks sake, stop teasing and start blowing!.’ Draco’s voice comes out a hoarse, wanton drawl. Draco thinks he’ll burst if Harry doesn’t suck him right now.

‘Ever so easy to wind up, Draco’, he smirks as he swallows him whole. Draco lets out a rather undignified squeak. Withdrawing, Harry presses back his foreskin and starts licking the tip. His tongue teases the head, having special attention for the little slit in the center and the rough edges of the crown. His right hand is kneading Draco’s balls, while the other hand squeezes his buttock.

Unable to stop himself, Draco lets out a loud moan. Shit, he didn’t mean to do that. Why is he always so loud? He bites his lip to prevent further embarrassing sounds.

Harry lets his prick fall out of his mouth. ‘Malfoy, I didn’t Muffliate without reason. You not making noise just won’t do. If you continue to hold back those lovely sounds that slip your mouth, I’ll be taking measures.’ He slides Draco’s cock between his lips, sucking him in deeper this time and releasing again. Draco lets out a content moan. ‘Damn, you’re good a this’.

‘So I’ve been told on many occasions’ Harry tells him, as he takes him back in, inch by inch. ‘Fuck, Harry, are you...’. Harry grins around his cock, as he relaxes his mouth and lets him slide in even deeper. Adjusting for a moment, he swallows even further, until his nose is right up into Draco’s fine, blonde curls. Draco gasps at the way Harry’s tight throat feels. His cock twitches, making Harry choke.

‘Shit, sorry...’, Draco tries to retract, but Harry’s hands firmly hold him in place. Draco’s eyes travel downwards and meet lustfilled, demanding eyes. Harry takes hold of Draco’s hands and places them in his hair. Not breaking eyecontact, Draco grabs Harry’s softer than expected mop.

‘You sure?’ Harry rolls his eyes, but Draco holds back until Harry gives him an almost imperceptible nod. Draco thrusts forward, moaning from the pleasure Harry’s hot, tight mouth gives him. He pulls out and thrusts in again, making Harry choke. Draco checks Harry’s watery eyes, and seeing nothing but pure arousal there, he starts thrusting. He tries not to go too deep, really, he does, but soon he’s unable to stop as raw, fierce need takes over. He thrusts even deeper, making Harry moan beneath him.

Spirals of lust rage through him, as he sets a demanding pace. Harry grips his hips as Draco’s fists grab Harry’s hair even more tightly. ‘I can’t... this is so good... can’t hold back... I’m...’ Harry squeezes his hips and moans around his cock. Draco’s pace is faltering. He gives Harry a warning, tries to pull out, but Harry’s strong hands keep him right there. ‘I’m coming’. Harry refuses to let go. Draco’s balls tighten and he forcefully releases spurts of white spunk deep inside Harry’s throat, making Harry gag. With white stars blurring his vision, Draco staggers, holding onto Harry’s hair for support. Pulling back, his legs give way as Harry catches him and coaxes him gently to the ground.

Panting, they sit next to each other on the floor. Draco’s hands search out Harry’s cock. Harry swats his hands away. ‘Not now. There’s no time.’ Seeing Draco’s disappointment, he adds: ‘I think those trousers deserve a proper dinner date, don’t you?’, His voice comes out croaky. Draco smirks at the thought of Harry being hoarse in all their meetings this week, him the only one knowing why. ‘I’ll pick you up at seven thirty.’ He casts a quick scourgify on the both of them, as Draco gets up too and dresses. Counterspelling the door, Harry leans in close and whispers ‘I’ll be fucking you right after dessert, so try to keep those pants clean until then’. He winks at Draco and walks out to get another mug of earl grey.

‘Smug tosser!’ Draco yells. Harry pops his head back in. ‘You might want to watch that foul mouth of yours, auror Malfoy.’ Lowering his voice, he adds for Draco’s ears only: ‘Or I’ll be ripping those pants off to fuck you right through dessert, for the whole restaurant to see.’ Draco swallows hard. Tonight looks promising. He’d best start googling if treacle tart stains come off easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much welcomed! They keep me going!
> 
> I’m turning this in a series, one in which you (dear reader!) get to have a say! Please let me know what you want me to do to Harry and Draco in the comments. If they strike my muse, I’ll be more than happy to comply. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
